Forest Elves
Speciesname is a mortal/immortal species upon the world of Morpheus. Forest Elves are a subset of the Elven Genealogy. Usually they live in wooded areas and are praised for their beauty and grace. They are also highly efficient in nature magic, and attuned to the realm of nature spirits. Also known as Nature Elf, in some areas, this kin is more common than other subspecies of elf, able to be found in areas all over Morpheus. Anatomy Like all Elven, forest elves have pointed ears, often very sensitive. They are also lithe, often built like acrobats or dancers. Forest elves are graceful, with a very natural beauty. Notable features often include tanned skin, and strange coloured eyes, often purples, greens or reds. Personality Traits The general shared personality traits of the race. These could develop as result of environmental factors or through genetics. Magic Ability and Powers Nature magic - Because of how attuned they are to the natural world, nature magic comes as easily to the Elven Maori of this race as breathing does. They are able to grow plants with magic, use the power of the natural world for healing purposes, and gain access to the realm of nature spirits. They are also able to exhibit some control over animals. Location Where in the world of Morpheus is this race most likely found? Do they Travel? Life Cycle Unlike most Elven, Forest Elves are not immortal. This is thought to be because they sacrifice their immortality in order to have a closer bond to the natural world, unlike the Ethereal nature of High Elves and other such subsets. However they tend to live longer than humans, and their bodies are resilient to blood loss and disease. Forest Elves usually live to a maximum of 150 years of age. Birth & Childhood Forest Elves are generally always born in singulars, twins being an absolute rarity due to genetic differences with the species Youth and Teen-Years Forest Elves do not celebrate most birthdays, just landmarks. They are classed as 'da'len' or 'little one' the term used to refer to those considered children or more childlike in development. Adulthood A forest elf officially becomes an adult when they prove themselves, usually on their 20th birthday and they graduate from being called a child. The 25th birthday is usually the last one celebrated in much detail. Senior Years In their senior years, usually those over the age of 40, they are referred to as 'hahren' or 'elder'. This is a term of respect, and is also used to refer to those of other species in leadership or elder roles. They are usually the leaders, and are looked to for wisdom and guidance. Death & Burial When a Forest Elf dies, their body is returned to nature, usually they are buried in the forest, and a spell is cast so that their graves are marked with a growing tree, becoming one with the forest. Relations Tovalon Forest Elves - Tovalon Forest elves live in small villages in the dense woodland that makes up the country, usually in tall crystallised structures of incredible beauty. Tovalon forest elves are known for their strict hierarchy, valuing magic and purity of blood above all else. Those without magic are shunned, and none elves hardly allowed into the country at all with strict sanctioning. At the moment a civil war is raging against the oppressed elven caoul and the maori there. Religion Forest Elves follow nature gods above all else, and believe in nature being the balance between life and death. They usually shun gods of technology and dark magic. Languages They speak the language of the region they are form, and usually a common form of Elven. (Dragon Age Elven specifically.) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Like other Elven, Forest elves are unaffected by human-made Alcohol or narcotics. Their body also has a resistance to disease and veins and arteries close themselves to prevent blood loss. A unique trait to Forest Elves is that they are almost immune to most natural poisons or toxins, due to their bloodline. 'Notable Classes' Rogue - Forest Elves, if not magic users, are generally always rogues. Usually archers. This is because their graceful nature allows them to move quickly, and their dainty and petite frames are not really made to withstand the full frontal assault that a warrior would be able to. Mage - Forest Elves are accomplished nature magic users. Often involving the world around them, such as plants, control over animals, and highly attuned to nature spirits. Because of this, nature elves struggle with Necromancy, as they shun the spirit world of the mortals for the realm of the spirits. Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids With Humans - Any Forest Elf with a human, or humanoid parent, will always take on the appearance of being human. They will not have the pointed ears, and will lose the elongated life span. However they are still very attuned to nature magic and they keep their resistance to natural toxins. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Thomasin Aestina Lady Hera-Leigh Jane Seymore History & Advancement Forest Elves were first spotted in the southern regions of Morpheus, and evolved form a subset of normal elven. These elves forsake their immortality for a stronger bond to nature, as the legends go, and therefore have a stronger bond to the natural world. Meta-Information Dragon Age is the elven dialogue used. If you feel that your character should speak it, just do a quick google search for the page or ask one of the moderators. Not all Forest Elves are facist, and those from outside Tovalon will hold different ideals from those raised within its walls. Category:Humanoids Category:Forestkin